


Some Things Are Better Off Forgotten

by kimiko_p



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bros come back together again, one of them's dead inside and the other one's not much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimiko_p/pseuds/kimiko_p
Summary: Even years after Knight Cookie and co. destroyed the Green Dragon, there's something that nags at him - the disappearance of his best friend.After Fire Spirit disappeared to fight the Red Dragon, abandoning Knight Cookie to wander around aimlessly, he finally goes hunting for his long lost college.What he gets, however, is much hotter than he expected.





	Some Things Are Better Off Forgotten

_ “I could feel the heat against my skin, a sweat rolling down my fingertips. Although it was hard to see past the fire and the flames that not only engulfed my vision but the world around me - I still knew where I was, and what I was getting myself into. I was here to find him, to find out where he went - to find out what happened to him. Although I could feel the crackle of my brittle skin against the oncoming flames, I looked onwards at the bellowing volcano in the bowels of Dragon Valley, and I set forward. The Fire that once burned within me has gone and ran, and instead corrupted everything around me. Now it is my turn to run, and my job to extinguish the flames.” _

Knight Cookie spent hours upon hours traversing the rigid pathing of Dragon Valley, nearly losing himself to the overwhelming heat and charring under pressure. Although Dragon's Tail would fly to his rescue, there were many times where Knight thought to himself just how worth it all this was. Would finding him again even change anything? How did Knight know he could even reach the old legend? All of this could be absolutely futile, and the moment Knight realized this, he straightened his helmet after wiping a sweet-scented sweat from his brow, hopped upon the back of his steed, and pushed further on. Even if this was all for nothing, he thought as he heard a billowing beast beneath the cracked earth - even if he turned to ashes at the hands of his collegue, it would kill him if he didn't try. So, if he's going to die regardless, why doesn't he go down with his pride?

As Knight Cookie reached the base of the Volcano, or at least as close as he could get before turning into a pile of smoldering gingerbread, he thought to himself what would lay beyond those rocky hills. Would he find the remains of his friend beneath a dragon's maw? Would he find nothing but blood and bones flooding the ground? A chill ran over him at the thought of coming this far just to find  _ him _ , of all cookies dead to a dragon, and for a moment he paused, wondering yet again if he even wanted to know what was beyond the magma. However, as his horse looked up upon it's master and gave nothing but a solemn nod, Knight Cookie knew that turning back now would be the biggest mistake of his life. He was a royal cookie, a smart cookie, a brave cookie, a strong cookie, a smart cookie, and most importantly - he was a loyal cookie. Even as he could feel the edges of his body crisping, and the frosting on his body melting, he spoke.

 

"Dragon's Tail," he started between desperate pants of breath, turning his head backwards to face the fearful pet, "..boost me and at once. We need as much speed as possible to escape the heat."

Dragon's tail tilted it's head, the edge of it wagging, before it created a light sound.  
  


As Knight Cookie looked forward, facing the heaviest, hottest, and hardest problem of his life, his horse reeled back, and his Dragon's Tail took flight, forcing the three into the Volcano at speeds no Cookie could ever even dream of. Everything turned red, then blue, then white - and as wind and magma pushed past his body, Knight cookie thought for but a moment he wouldn't even make it - but he trusted not only his horse, not only his pet, but himself. His own dragon roared in such an aggressive manner that it caused the volcano to quake. As rocks rained down from the ungodly spout and covered the hole they had entered through, their fate was sealed, regardless of what it may be.   
The horse reeled to a stop, crying as it pulled itself back. The group had reached the center of the volcano, where nothing but a pool of molten Lava, and what remained of traveling cookies, bubbled restlessly. It seemed cooler within the pit of Knight's on hell, somehow - but that may have been due to how much frosting was dripping down his cheeks. He quickly climbed off of his horse, his Dragon's Tail still remaining in full form behind him, in case an emergency escape needed them to take to the skies. Knight took his helmet in two cracked hands, and threw it to the side. His hair was let free, blowing back against the intense winds emanating from the cauldron of despair before him. It looked like he had been crying from his icing melting in slow thin lines down his cheeks. He almost couldn't open his mouth to speak, before something within him snapped.  
  


"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!" He suddenly screamed, stomping his foot onto the ground. From his back he ripped his sword, which was softer than usual. His voice was hoarse as he yelled again, causing his horse to reel back in fright.   
  


"How  _ DARE _ you walk away from me like this!" A voice crack broke through as small pools of light blue sugar began dripping down his face. "WE ALL TRUSTED YOU, BUT MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL, I TRUSTED YOU!"

 

He cried out, screaming into the hot void without response for quite some time. A bubble of magma popped.

 

"A-And now? You don't even have the guts to show yourself to me, face to face? The fact that I used to call you a legend- no, a… friend.. it repulses me."

 

Knight opened his mouth to say something again, although he was cut off by a voice, something mangled and distant, something almost entirely unintelligible.

 

"..You shouldn't have come here.”  
  
Knight Cookie looked around huffing, a shaking hand around his sword. He stepped closer to the hell hole in the middle, nearly tempted to jump in, before a column of pure, unadulterated fire spewed from the center. At the center of the geyser rested a single red crystal, glimmering like a beacon of hope, before a figure formed in the air where the fire once shot from. As it rested and boiled below, a chilling 'creature' showed its face after years. An ebony cape flowed from it's shoulders, and a head of hair so hot that you'd surely melt upon contact with raged. From the center of the almost indistinguishable figure peered two eyes, as red as the underworld's flames. Nothing but silence for what felt like minutes.  
  
  
“I.. I shouldn't have came here?” Knight echoed the response he got from the creature before him. “..I can not believe you have the audacity to say such things when you were the one that ran from me, like a damn child!”  
  
Knight’s words were only met with silence besides the crackling of a harsh flame. Fire Spirit Cookie loomed almost ominously before Knight, still engulfed in flames.  
  
“..Why aren’t you speaking, Fire Spirit? I knew of you as a runner, but never as a coward! I came all this way, and now you won’t even _speak_ to me? You left me wondering if you were _alive_ for so many years, and you won’t even spea-”  
  
  
The brave cookie was cut off by two sudden columns of flames rising at either side of him in the shape of long and decrepit fingers. They crawled up, ripping at the ground that Knight Cookie stood on, tearing a chunk of the earth from where it rested and lifting both the rock and Knight Cookie hundreds of feet into the air. He yelled in surprise, before he was met with Fire Spirit Cookie for the first time in forever. Fire Spirit looked up slowly, his expression breaking past darkness to reveal his eyes, showing a broken and glazed reflection of Knight, who was laying against the rock in fright. Fire Spirit’s face painted a look that was indescribable, causing a feeling of sadness and crisis to run through Knight Cookie’s candy coated veins.  
  
  
“Fire Spirit, something- something is wrong with you. What.. what’s happened? Why are you still here? Why did you never come back?” As questions began pouring out of Knight’s lips, Fire Spirit merely shook his head. Within the distance, Knight Cookie could see a dangerously large dragon-shaped figure rising from the molten flames.  
  
  
“..I tried to warn you.” His voice sounded broken and over baked, it was both soft and hard at the same time. It sounded so _empty,_ without emotion and full of despair at the same time.  
  
  
“Fire Spirit, I don’t understand what you’re talking about - What did you try to warn me about? What in god's name happened between you and the beast?”  
  
  
The Dragon in the back seemed to chuckle, and Knight Cookie looked between the two of them. The tormented beast in the background of the hellscape lifted a paw, and slowly did Fire Spirit Cookie raise his hand to match the painful movements. He was brandishing his staff, however atop it was no mere candy apple as it used to be, but a stone shimmering brightly. It seemed to move, it seemed to breathe, to reflect all the light and life that Fire Spirit lacked and lost. As the Demon let out a puff of fire to turn the ebony sky into magma, the claws surrounding Knight Cookie suddenly pinned him to the chunk of earth he had been standing on, causing him to scream in scorching pain.  
  
  
“I-It’s him, the _damn beast!_ You didn’t kill him, Fire Spirit, so what the hell happened?!” His voice was panicked, his breathing hot and quick as his words fumbled over one another.  
  
  
Fire Spirit raised his head and his hand in unison, the end of his scepter pointed to perfection - what had been a blunt object was now perfect for piercing. Fire Spirit’s entire body shook, and his hair seemed to burn so uncontrollably that it’d set the earth itself aflame.  
  
“Fire Spirit, _s-stop!_ You must stop this at once, this isn’t you! You aren’t doing this, this is h-him! You can stop, you don’t have to do this!” Knight Cookie’s now hoarse voice smashed into Fire Spirit’s hard, crisp shell - but it bounced back, pulling nothing more than the blank, wistful stare. His begs trailed off into cries and pleases, Fire Spirit spoke one more time, the sound echoing about the volcanic walls and haunting Knight Cookie’s final moments:  
  
“...I’m sorry, my Rose Knight.”  
  
Fire Spirit stared into the sky blankly as hell was filled with utter despair for the first time since its creation: Knight Cookie’s screams, followed by a boom of thunder, and then silence.  
The Beast laughed. Their worlds shattered. Fire Spirit’s heart snapped, and Knight Cookie’s body cracked. With the snap of a dragon’s wrist, two lives were destroyed, and buried so far beneath the ground that they could never again be found.  
  
  
_...The Red Dragon’s Bead that he carries is proof that he has either won the Red Dragon’s favor, or has ‘escaped’ with some kind of mischievous trade._  
  



End file.
